Father's Day
by RandomizedGirl99
Summary: Just a funny one-shot.


**Since this is a Father's Day story, I had Nina be Cortex's daughter, just because it fits better.**

* * *

The third Sunday in June. Many people have come to know this day as Father's Day, a day that celebrates father's everywhere and is celebrated in many nations. It hasn't been celebrated in the Cortex home in awhile, because Nina Cortex, the daughter of the leader of the N. Team, Dr. Neo Cortex, has been away at the Academy since she was four, and Cortex just recently told her that he wasn't her uncle, he was her dad (but that's another story). But now that she attends public school (a result of a punishment) she spends summers at home.

Nina was sitting at the counter in the kitchen, reading a magazine, when Cortex walked in with a smug smirk planted on his face. Nina ignored him and continued doing what she was doing.

"Nina, do you know what today is?" Cortex asked.

"No." Nina said, only looking away to answer a text she had gotten. Cortex's smirk went away.

"Not at all? You have no idea?"

"No." she said again, going back to the magazine.

"Do you know what day of the week it is?"

"No."

"What about the date?"

"No!" she shouted, getting very impatient with him.

"Are you sure you don't know?"

"I don't know and I don't care. It's not my birthday and it's not Christmas." she said, slamming her magazine to the counter and shooting him an annoyed glare. "Now, will you quit bugging me? You're so annoying!"

"Come on, Nina. Don't tell me you don't have the slightest idea what today is." Cortex persisted, sitting down next to her and looking at her phone to see who she was texting (he may be a mad scientist, but he's still overprotective when it comes to his daughter). Nina pushed him away.

"Your the greatest evil scientist in the world, you're not a total failure, you're the greatest dad ever, blah blah blah blah blah. There, I said it, will you go away now?" she asked.

"Not until you tell me what today is."

"It's not your birthday, because that's sometime in September-"

"December." he corrected. Nina gave him an I-Honestly-Don't-Care look. "Oh, come on, I remember your birthday!"

"Oh, really? What day is it then?"

"April 9th. And you were born on a Friday." he said, proving his point. "I remember some things! I haven't gone totally insane!"

_Though having to raise a teenage daughter is making me insane._ Cortex thought.

"Yeah, sure, so that mental breakdown you had a few days ago doesn't count as insane?" Nina asked.

"I TOLD YOU TO FORGET IT AND NEVER TALK ABOUT IT AGAIN!" he shouted.

"You destroyed the entire lab, then started rocking in a corner muttering something about pancakes. How can I not talk about it?" she asked.

"Just. Don't. That was very nerve wrecking for me." he said.

"Why do you care so much about today?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Also, stop looking at my text messages! I'm just texting one of my friends!"

"Fine! I give up. If you're too selfish to care about anybody but yourself, be my guest." Cortex said, standing up from the chair. Nina put down her phone and went back to the magazine.

"I wonder where I get that from." she said sarcastically. "I'm not the one who ignored his daughter for a good ten years, or so."

"Let it go, Nina!"

"NEVER!"

"Can you at least go get the mail?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Where do you think I got the magazine from, dipwad?" she asked. She pointed to the stack of envelopes on the edge of the counter. Cortex glared at her as he picked up the stack. He started going through it, they were mostly bills, with the occasional hate mail, but the last one is the one that caught his eye. It was marked Dr. Neo Cortex on the front. That's it. No addresses of any sort. He ripped it open and pulled out a piece of paper that read:

_Did you honestly think I'd forget? _

_Happy Father's Day, Dad. _

_Love, Nina._

"You have to admit, I'm a pretty good actor." Nina said with a smile.

"So you did know." Cortex said.

"It's marked on my calendar. But I wanted to see how you reacted if I didn't know." she said with a shrug. "I like watching you go crazy sometimes."

"You're a devious person, aren't you?" he asked.

"Like father, like daughter." she said.

"You know, I'd like to hear you say what's on this paper." Cortex said.

"Don't push it, Dad."

"No, you have to tell me, or I'll embarrass you."

"Just be yourself, then. Trust me, there's nothing you can possibly do anymore that can embarrass me." she said.

"Oh really?" he asked. Nina nodded her head. "Challenge accepted." he swiped her cell phone away from her and ran out of the kitchen.

"DAD!" Nina shouted angrily, she jumped from the chair and bolted after him.

* * *

**A short and sweet story :)**


End file.
